The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of goldenrod plant, botanically known as Solidago hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dansolitlem’.
Goldenrods are members of the sunflower family (Asteraceae). There are approximately 100 species of Solidago plants found in North America, most of which are geographically located in the East. Goldenrods are perennial plants that commonly grow along stream banks, ditches, roadsides and other areas where the soil is moist and rich.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in an open pollinated program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is an unreleased and unpatented seedling selection named 3-py-35 which arose and was retained from the breeding program. The male is unknown. ‘Dansolitlem’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by the inventor in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, using stem cuttings. The inventor has determined that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.